


The Past, Present, and Future: Various Yandere Outlast X Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) was her name, in the past she was a victim, in the present she was a survivor, in the future... No one knows.
Relationships: Chris Walker/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Frank Manera/Reader, Jeremy Blaire/Reader, Miles Upshur/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Richard Trager/Reader, Silky/Reader, The Twins (Outlast)/Reader, Various/Reader, Waylon Park/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Intro

(Name's) POV)

I smiled sadly as I wrote in my journal. It was not easy doing this, oh no not at all. I was kidnapped a little over five years ago on my eighteenth birthday. I thought everything was fine I really did, that was until I met him. He was older than me, in his late forties at least but I still found him to be nice and normal. Oh how wrong I was. I was stalked for about a week I think and then kidnapped by him, he never did anything sexual to me... Though I think he wanted to and he had only hit me twice. Once when I said I hated him and the other when I said I would not marry him.

In the end though I did Marry him, legally I am Mrs. Gluskin, though we never made our marriage official in the eyes of the church by having sex with me. You see after he forced me to marry him he said we will not have our honeymoon until I loved him. That night I had escaped as he thought I was broken and would be a good wife. I went to the police and told him what happen... They did not believe me. That is when I started to get love letters. I turned them into the police. They soon realized that this was a man who a month after my escape became a serial rapist and killer. 

I realized how lucky I was, and ended up helping the police finding him. When he was arrested I was there he was screaming and completely lost his mind and then he saw me and then one word he called out sends chills down my spine to this day.

'Darling'

He had called me that and I was so afraid, he had a moment of sanity as he looked at me and I could tell in his expression he realized what he did. He went silent after that. I continue with my degree putting everything into my studies. I was still called Mrs. Gluskin, I took vows of marriage very serious. I don't love him but I am not getting a divorce. I know that sounds crazy right? I mean how could I keep his name and not divorce him after all the horrible things he did. I did not know. I sighed and write in my journal.

'My name is Dr. (Name) Gluskin, I am twenty-four years old, I have been (Forcibly) Married for over five years. I am also a new psychiatrist (Just got my degree a week ago) and today is my first day at Mount Massive Asylum as a psychiatrist to the criminally insane. This is the place where my husband has been the last three years.'


	2. Meeting The Boss

(Name's) POV) 

I got out of the taxi and take my bag out of it. The guy looks at me disgusted. "feels really good to be close to your psychotic murdering rapists husband doesn't it?" He snaps at me.

I am not even fazed. I have been called much worse, some by my own 'husband'. I go to pay him and he spits on me.

"I don't want your money, whore!" He says and pulls off leaving me there.

I sigh and wipe the spit away. I have been getting this shit for the last three years. It is not like I let Eddie stay out of jail... I testified against him even though as his wife I did not have to. But still everyone thought I am on his side, like I helped him rape those girls and kill them. I was disgusted by him, hell I was even question by the police if I had done it and had been a suspect. No one has the right to judge me. I walk in and see Jeremy Blaire. I had seen his photo on the website and he was handsome. I walked up to him.

"Good morning Sir." I say.

"Ah, Dr. Gluskin." He says holding out his hand I take it and shake it. "It is so good to meet you."

He smiled and I smiled back. "As you as well sir." I say.

"Please call me Jeremy." He says.

I nodded my head. "Okay Jeremy."

"Come I will show you to your room so you can drop off your things and then we can have our little meeting." He says.

"Sounds good." I say. "Thank you."

We start to head to the staff elevators and head up, he showed me to my room and gave me my key. I unlocked the door and set my bags on the bed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod my head and we head to his office.

(Jeremy's POV) 

I smiled at her, she is far more beautiful in person. I had looked her up when she was hired. She was the famous, (Name) Gluskin. The wife of one of our patients who helped catch and put away her own husband. My blood had boiled at the thought that she was married to him and I wanted to kill him for it. Especially if he took her virginity. I looked at her as we got to my office and we both took a seat.

"You are more than Qualified to work here, but I need to know one thing. Are you going to be a problem with your... husband." I say hating the word on my tongue.

"That will not be a problem at all, I only was with him for a month, never doing anymore than being kissed by him." She says.

I sighed in relief. "Why did you not divorce him."

She looked at me. "I believe marriage is a sacred bond. Even though I do not love him I am not going to break that bond. Besides he is in his fifties now. I just have to wait him out." She added lightly.

I nodded, I may just have to kill him to make her mine then, we shall see. "Alright, we have a staff meeting in an hour, then tomorrow you start seeing your patients. Their files are in your room, here is a map and your office key." I tell her handing her the items.

She nods and takes them, standing up and wishing me well. I watch as she leaves and when she is gone lean back in my chair. She will be mine and mine alone. I will make sure of that.

(Name's) POV) 

I made it to my room and picked up the files, I lay on my bed reading them until I am done then open my journal writing down the time.

'Today I met my boss, he seems to be a nice man, if not stressed. In a few minutes I am going to meet the other staff, I am nervous as most will know who I am and even some will know my husband. It is strange being here and knowing that they know, but I am doing the right thing. At least I hope I am.'


	3. Coworkers

(Name's POV) 

I walked to the conference room in which I will be meeting the others. The ones I will be working with the most. I sighed and sat down as I was the first one there I open my note book and waited so I can take note. I watched as the first person walked in. It looked like a doctor. I watched him as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sets down a box on donuts he looks up at me for the first time. 

"Want one?" He asks. 

I shake my head no. 

"So your the bride of the bride killer." He says. 

I nod my head. "Well it is nice to meet you, your husband is quite a handful as I am sure you can imagine." 

"I rather not." I say. 

"Well you will find out soon enough, he is one of your patients, right?" He asks. 

I nod my head and look at him blankly. "I intend to do my job." I say. 

"Good for you, Buddy." 

(Tragger's POV) 

I looked at the only female that is going to be working here, she was married to Gluskin, but I can tell she does not love him. Which is good for me as I want her as mine and mine alone. I look at her more, she is so breathtaking and sexy. I wanted to cut her open and slide into her skin. To be with her more than anything. And I will. I watch as the others walked in as well. 

(Andrew's POV) 

(THE LICKER) 

I looked at her the famous Mrs. Gluskin, god, she is so much more beautiful than the news portrayed her as. I mean look at her, so stunning and just begging for those tits to be licked. (EWW NO) I sit next to her and look at her as she seemed to be focused on what she is writing. I did not care what she is writing I want her attention on me and me alone. 

"So what are you writing?" I ask looking at her. 

She closes. "Sorry cannot tell you, Doctor patient confidentially." She tells me. 

"You have not even met any patients yet." I say. 

"So?" She says. 

I huff and in walks father Martin. 

(Father Martin's POV) 

I sat on the other side of the new staff and looked at her she was breathtaking. She must be an angel, that is why she is here she is a messageiner from God. And good she is sinful. She must be an angel made from hell as she is so perfect. I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone even killing off these people in this room. 

"Okay your all are almost here.... Where the Hell is Park!?" Jeremy says. 

"He got caught up in work." Andrew says. 

"Fine she can meet him later." He nods his head. "So let's get to work." 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: THE LICKER-

(Name's POV) 

'I met three other staff today, they all knew, their Names are, Richard, Andre, and Father Martin. I was supposed to meet someone named Park. But he was busy. I guess I will meet him later, tomorrow I start to see patients, I now know my husband is one of my patients, apparently he killed his last doctor and I am the only one who can take him. Wish me luck.'

-Meanwhile in the hospital-

Eddie learned his wife was here and he will be seeing her tomorrow. Oh how he could not wait to see her again he was dead set on making her at last no one will get in the way of it. No more waiting for his love to be ready.


	4. My 'Darling' Husband

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up early and took a shower, doing my morning routine of shaving and waxing, washing my body, drying and doing my hair, getting dressed, brushing teeth and last but not least adding a bit of make up. I looked at myself in the mirror as it was only blood red lipstick and a little massacre and of course foundation. I then leave my office and head to my office. I was going to skip breakfast. I sit down and open Eddie's file. I look at it and most of it I already knew but not all of it. I began to read it and take notes. 

-Time Skip- Brought to you by: Skipping the most important meal of the day-

(Eddie's POV) 

I am being brought to my appointment with my wife, I am not happy that she is working. In truth she should be home being the perfect darling wife and having, then raising our children. I wanted that and wonder if she would be wearing one of the dresses today. The door opens and I see her sitting at a table and I am soon handcuffed to it and she looks at me. 

"Good Morning Mr. Gluskin." She says. 

"No need to be formal with me darling, you are my wife." I say. 

"I am your Doctor and you are my patient." She tells me. 

I did not say anything at that as I look at her ring hand. 

"Your not wearing your wedding ring." I hiss. 

"I am not allowed to wear jewelry to work." She tells me. 

I looked at her and say she wore no necklace or rings or ear rings. "Far enough." 

She smiled and I watched her as she started to ask me questions and takes notes I answered them but kept trying to charm her and she just ignored me on those parts. It made me clench my fists and glare softly at her, oh I will have to punish her. I will get her again and I know she will be mine and mine alone. Very Soon~


	5. Twins

(Name's POV) 

Eddie had been a handful, but now I have another two patients at once. Tim and Tom, they were twins that at one part of their lives were conjoined. They have something of a hive mind so I will be spending time with them at the same time. I sigh and set their file down. They both have been cannibals in the past eating livers and tongues and various other organs as well. My job is to get them to re think this, I also see that they spend a lot of time with the priest Father Martin. Hmmm I could use this with them. 

They door opens and in walks the guard with both twins. I smile politely and stand up. "Please have a seat." 

They both nodded and sat down both staring at me intently. The guard shackles them and we get to work on speaking. 

"I am Doctor (Last Name), it is a pleasure to meet you both, is there anything that you two would like to talk about?" I ask them. 

"We would like to talk about you." Tom says, he is the one with hair. 

"Yes, we would very much Doctor." Tim finishes. 

I nodded. "We cannot talk about just me, or me at all, but I want you to feel comfortable. So I will answer anything I can about myself." I tell them. 

"That is good." Tim says. 

"Very Good." Tom adds. 

I smile and open my notepad. "So what do you want to know first?" I ask. 

And so it begin the session which much better than I thought it would, I learned more abut the twins and they learned a bit about me. I was able to expand the file and soon our time was coming to a close. 

(Twin's POVS) 

We looked at her with love and want. She is the only good doctor here, we know that we love her with all of our hearts and we will do anything to have her. When our time was up she was even bold enough to shake our hands. We wanted to pull her close but we did not instead we left it as that. Baby steps. But in the end it will not matter as she will be ours and ours alone.


	6. Frank

(Name's POV) 

I finished with the twins and now am moving onto the next patient. I read the file and see that he has been loosing a lot of weight as of late and notes that he does not like to eat as he does not like the food, he takes a drip in the hospital wing once a day to get what he needs in them. I hmm at the thought. I wonder if he could be a cannibal the only food he ate when he first got her was the vegetables. Not because he was a vegan because he said the meat was no good. 

I do admit the food is not the best, but the meat is by far the best part. I tap my pen. I am going to have to see what this could mean. I close the file when he comes in. I looked at him. Like his files says he does not bath and does not go to the groomer unless he is forced to. So this means that he has not shower or taken care of his hair at all. That is not good for his mental health. I quickly write that down and stand up. 

"Hello I am Dr. (Name) Gluskin." I tell him holding out my hand and he loos at it before shaking it gently staring at my face. 

"Frank." He says and sits down. 

(Frank's POV) 

She is so beautiful and perfect. I knew she is mine and mine alone and I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. She begins her questions. 

"Why do you not shower, Frank?" She asks. 

"Don't feel like it." I answer simply. 

"Do you know that self care and how you take care of yourself shows others i you are in a okay mind space and healthy life style?" She presses. 

I shrug. "We should work on that, I am certain you will feel better after a shower and coming your hair and facial hair." She tells me. 

I nod my head, leaving it at that. 

"Why do you not like the meat?" She asks and I tense. 

"It is not the right meat." 

She nods. "Then what is the right meat?" She presses once more. 

"Something fresh and all around." I answer not wanting to lie o her. 

"Like human meat?" She asks out of no where and I tense but nod. "So you are a cannibal?" 

I nod. "Yes, Yes I am." 

"And you have not chose to act on your hunger because?" 

"The Guards would beat me and the doctors would drug me." I answer truthfully. 

She nods and takes a note. "I cannot do anything about the doctors, but we can try wweigning you on normal food, just be patient." 

I nod my head. "Alright." My (Name).


	7. Billy

(Name's POV) 

I made it to my next appointment One More before Lunch then I can sit back and relax. I wait and as I do I read the file. Billy Hope. He is a man with severe trauma and just wants to see his mom. I frown at that and know that patient with mommy issues were very dangerous to woman. I close the file and in comes the patient. I look at him and he is simply a mess he sits down and I look at him smiling softly. 

"Nice to meet you Billy I am Dr. (Name) Gluskin, it is a pleasure to meet you." I say to him and he looks up at me and his eyes widen. 

(Billy's POV) 

I looked at her and stared as my eyes widen, she is so beautiful and stunning and I feel so safe just from working in her eyes.

"So tell me about your mother." She says 

I could not tell her what it was like with her, I do not want my mother anymore I want her, I want her to be mine and my mother. I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. I look at her and stand up and she looks at me. I walk behind her desk and grabbed her and kissed her. She screamed into the kiss and hits at my chest. I then hear the guards come in and the restrain me. 

"I will have you mother and I will not do anything to ever loose you, you are my mother!"


	8. Silky

[Hello My Sexy Readers or should I say Silky Readers XD Anyways I am here with a new chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well silkys]

(Name's POV) 

I only have to patient left this one is nick name silky as he says that a lot and they do not have his name. That does not make any sense. I sigh and he comes in. He is in a straight jacket and I looked at him. 

"Hello Silky." I tell him. "How are you doing?" 

"Silky is good." He says. "Can I feel your hair."

I stare at him shock and look at him. He wanted to feel my hair...? 

"Sorry I cannot let that happen it would not be appropriate." I say. 

He nods his head. "Sorry it just looks so nice and silky." He tells me. 

I nod my head and take out my note pad. "So do you like silky things?" I ask him. 

He nods his head. "Very much they are so nice and Silky but there is nothing like that in hear. So I miss the silky feel." 

I nod my head and dug into my pocket pulling out a silk handkerchief. I let him rub his cheek into it. 

"Silky! Silky!" He calls out and I feel strange doing this but it was helping him I suppose. 

Once that was done I put it in my desk. 

"We can do that every meeting." I tell him. 

"Thank you so much Silky lady!" He says grinning and I smile back. 

We continue with the meeting and I smile softly as we do. This was not so bad. 

(Silky's POV) 

I love her so much, she understands me, and I could not wait until she lets me feel her hair. It is so silky and nice I want to feel it and I will she will be mine. All mine my silky pretty lady! Mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Silky is done, next is Chris Walker, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sex all my sexy friends!]


	9. Chris

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with a new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I had my last patient of the day, his name is Chris Walker. I looked over his file. He was in the marines and has PTSD. I did not know this and was curious to learn more but most of his service records were redacted. What could he have done or have been made to do to get almost all of them redacted like that? I was curious but did not have time to think of it. I looked up to Chris be brought in. a mouth guard mask in. 

"He has tend to bite, do not take that off." The guard says before leaving. 

I sigh and got to work. "Hello Chris, my name is Dr. (Name) (Last Name)." I say gently and he looks at me. 

"Little pig." He says. 

"Excuse me?" I ask. 

"Your cute, like a little pig." He tells me. 

I was stunned by that and swallow hard. "You can call me that as a nickname if you wish but nothing more." 

He nods his head and we get to work. "What was your time like in the Marines?" 

"Hard." 

"How so?" 

"I had to kill people, to contain the problem. Not just the people causing the problem, but mother's, elderly, and even children." He swallowed hard. "Hard to see a child's mangled body as they life leaves his eyes." 

(Oh shit this just got dark) 

I place my hand on hi much larger one. "You mourn them and you did your job you did nothing wrong."

(LIES) 

suddenly I was wrapped up in large arms and pulled close to him. I gasped and soon relaxed as I hear him sobbing into my chest. I stroke his back at least what I can reach. 

(Chris Walker's POV) 

I cling to her as I sob into her chest everyone who learned what I did, they called me a murder and spit upon me. I did not want to do those things. I just had my orders. I love her, she sees me for the good I am and not the monster the Marines made me. 

(NOTE THIS IS FICTION MARINES WOULD NOT I REPEAT NOT APPROVE MISSIONS LIKE THIS COVER IT UP YES BUT LET THEM HAPPEN IF THEY CAN STOP IT] 

She stroked my back. "It is okay, your okay." She tells me. 

It was so nice to hear. I listen to her soothing heart beat and it calm me down a great deal. Once I calmed down we continue and I knew she was the one for me, I knew I will do anything to have her and I now I will never let her go she is mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, and now you have met all the patients you will have dinner in the next chapter and meet the staff. I wish you all the best of luck and try to avid Tragger XD and Andrew]


End file.
